herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emmett Till
Emmett Till is one of the protagonists in Tales From The Hood 2 in the story Sacrifice. He was portrayed by Christopher Horne. Story In 1955 At the beginning of the story Emmett was sleeping with his cousin when J.W and Roy Bryant enter the room awaking the family, they forced Emmett to put his clothes on and follow them. Same if one of cousin and uncle wanted to help Emmett by telling the men that they will pay money for what Emmett does, J.W seemed to be a bit convince unfortunately Roy refuse and was not interested in African American money, so they bring Emmett to their car. Another African American man who was there begged Emmett to apologies to Roy Bryant, of course after arriving to the barn after they told Emmett that look at a white woman in their coutry was forbidden (Wich in that was of course Carolyn Bryant who was Roy Bryant's wife), Emmett told them that in his country he had the right to look at them much to the two man anger, as the other African American man tried to convince Emmett to apologies J.W and Roy told him to mind his own business and prove that they don't care about apology and will never forgive Emmett for what he did. Emmett stand up to both man, only to be beaten up to death by Roy. Present Emmett of course appear in Henry's wife Emily dream at first saying that he want to get back to life, but as to take the life of her baby, wich make Emily very anxious and paranoid much to the dismay of Henry who doesn't see the boy his wife is talking about, but it was revealed that not just Henry's wife can see him , the man who was there on his murder and became old and Henry's mother can also see him except Henry. Of course after denied Emmett's ghost everytime Henry then see some change in his life because his wife and entourage then became cold toward , as the doctor says that he doesn't work for interracial couple, as Henry's wife accuse Henry that he actually kidnapped her and rape her, then the old man and Henry's mother then tell him to talk to Emmett as Henry still doesn't see him , then the old man touch Henry who can finally see Emmett Ghost. Henry think that its a Trick at first, but Emmett tell him it was no trick that he was blessed to see the future as a ghost, but see that he was disappointed that Henry was on the enemy side instead of his people side, wich that he remind Henry that he didn't sacrifice himself to let him do what he pleae, but to do what was right. Of course ghost of other people who was murdered by KKK then appear such as Carol Denise Mcnair and friends from sunday school from the 16 street church, James Chaney and his two white jewish friends Andrew Goodman and Michael Shwerner, Midgard Evers, Martin Luther King and Mamie Till Emmett's own mother. Of course the old man knew that if Emmett live and doesn't died if he take Henry's child life none of the people who died in the past will die wich if Emmett still alive the civil right for African American doesn't exist meaning that all of them would live and died of old age, but the old man tell Henry to not let Emmett change history and erase the present. Then some car with the tag Klan Patrol arrive to take Henry who tell Emmett to help him to bring his life back, Emmett then tried one more time to convince Henry to sacrifice with him, Henry still reluctan to do it, but then begged Emmett to give him more time as he was taken away, but Henry then stop him before he completely dissappear and accept to sacrifice himself with him to change his life wich bring the viewers back in 1955 as Emmett got beaten up and Henry in the present day got beaten up by the Klan as both of them finally died and leave in peace. Trivia *This character was based on the real story of Emmett Till. Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fictionalized